The present disclosure relates to a communication device, a communication system, and a communication device control method.
A communication system employs a technique that utilizes a session initiation protocol (SIP) as a protocol for communication control. Note that SIP is defined in Request for Comments (RFC) 3261 of Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) and the like. In the communication system utilizing the SIP, a SIP server working as a communication control device for communication control is connected to a plurality of communication devices (e.g., multifunction peripherals, facsimile machines, etc.) via a network.
The SIP server receives a communication request from a communication requester that requests communication. The SIP server that has received the communication request from the communication requester performs processing for establishing a session between the communication requester and a communication partner that the communication requester specifies. As a result, the communication requester can transmit and receive data to and from the communication partner.
Further, a communication device that is a possible communication partner (a user of a communication device) can perform transfer setting for setting another communication device as a transfer destination. In a situation in which the transfer setting is set, the SIP server establishes a session between the communication requester and the transfer destination. As a result, the transfer destination rather than the communication partner that the communication requester specifies receives the data from the communication requester.